Various types of ceiling assemblies are known for providing a finished ceiling. For example, a suspension ceiling consists of a grid having rectangular panels placed therein. Generally, such grids are suspended below the ceiling joists by suspension wires. In a typical drop ceiling assembly, the height of the ceiling is dropped between 6 to 8 inches allowing for the removeability of the individual panels.
Other known ceiling assemblies use drywall or tongue and groove panels and/or tiles attaching directly and permanently to the ceiling joists. Such ceiling assemblies, however, do not provide for accessability to utility fixtures, such as plumbing and electrical fixtures, since the panels and/or tiles are permanently secured to the ceiling joists.
Another ceiling panel assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,142. Therein, the ceiling panel assembly has a plurality of panels, each attached to the ceiling joists by screws in combination with track molding. Such an assembly does not allow for the panels to be easily removed one panel at a time, as in this invention, because of the track molding secured around each panel, as well as the panels adjacent thereto.
These known assemblies either require a large amount of space (drop ceilings), or require individual panel enhancement (panel used in combination with track molding). Neither option is optimal where space is limited and/or costs are a factor.
It would therefore, be desirable to have an assembly with neither of the drawbacks noted for the known assemblies.